


Teach you tricks that'll blow your mongrel mind/Honey boy

by scipiocipher



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alcohol, Cutter is a shit and I hate him, Drugs, Implied Nonconsensual Drugging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other, Part of my personal take on Hilbert's backstory, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans!Hilbert, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipiocipher/pseuds/scipiocipher
Summary: I cannot stress this enough, the warnings are there for a reason





	Teach you tricks that'll blow your mongrel mind/Honey boy

Dmitri feels eyes on him, and his skin crawls. He feels like he might as well have come naked in a golden cage. Hands grip his bare biceps from behind, and it takes all of his self control not to punch whoever did so.

  
“Feeling a little uncomfortable, Doctor?” Carter leered in his ear.

  
Dmitri fought the urge to run away screaming. “Yes, Mr. Carter, I am.” _Mostly because of you suddenly grabbing me and pressing your hips against my ass, but you know, that is completely typical of you._

  
“Well, that's a damn shame.” He could hear the grin in his voice. “Want some alcohol to help you loosen up?”

  
“No, thank you for the offer.” Dmitri said, wiggling out of his grip while still screaming internally. Like I'd accept anything from you after that time, you creepy dickweed. “I understand you called me here to do something?” he said, directing the conversation into a slightly more comfortable direction. “And that apparently involved me coming in… this.” Dmitri gestured at his attire, which was a green, high collared, sleeveless dress with a thin plunging neckline, and a hem that brushed against the tops of his thighs, accompanied by heels and crystallized fishnets.

  
“Pretty, isn't it?” Carter said.

  
“I look like-”

  
“A honeypot.” Cutter interrupted.

  
“...was going to say very high class harlot, but okay.” Dmitri replied.

  
“Oh, that's basically what a honeypot is.” Carter laughed a little. “And it's basically what you're doing.”

  
“Wait wh-” Dmitri took a step back in alarm.

  
“Relax.” Carter grabbed him again. “Just keep your smart mouth shut, and you'll be fine.” He pulled Dmitri back to him by the hand, with a not at all creepy smile on his face.

  
“Why me?” Dmitri muttered as Carter wrapped an arm around his waist.

  
“Well-”

  
“I actually do not want to know.” he immediately interrupted. “Really, I don’t want to know why you picked me for this.”

  
“No, no, I think it's important you know.” Carter grinned even wider. Dmitri was reminded of that horror movie from several years ago where an alien assumed the shape of its victims and burst apart in order to form different ones. “You see, Dmitri- can I call you Mitya?”

  
“No.”

  
“Well, Mitya, we have a certain… system, for some of our external partners, as well as internal coworkers.” Carter chuckled. “It explains itself really- as a reward, or in this case, as incentive, we offer services.” Carter ran his hands down Dmitri's sides. “And sometimes we need to call someone new in who we think will do well when one of our honeypots gets… broken.”

  
“I see.” Dmitri swallowed, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was. “Still, really do not want to know any of this-”

  
Carter grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed. “You need to know this, Doctor. You need to understand this to your job properly. Understood?” He was still smiling.

“Y-yes.” Dmitri would say _anything_ at that point to get Carter's hands off him.

  
“Good.” Carter relaxed his hold slightly. “Now, I picked you because, well.” He tilted Dmitri's head to one side, then the other, examining his face. “You're something, Mitya. Not everyone's interested in you, but there are enough people who like something like you for you to be useful.”

 

“Great, always wanted to be told someone having a fetish for my body was good thing!” Dmitri said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Listen, this is not happening.”

  
Carter tightened his grip on the back of Dmitri's neck and dragged him towards a corner. “I want you to know that there are more ways than one to do this, Mitya.” his voice was harsh, like a knife being sharpened on a rock. “You either do this sober and willingly, and you walk away from this night just a little sore. Or, you make this hard and I have to take the necessary steps to make sure what needs to happen, happens, and I take you to my place to stay for a week. You’ll walk away from all of this so sore that you need a few days to recover, and lose a lot of valuable research time.” He pulled a case out of his pocket and popped it open, showing Dmitri a syringe filled with violet liquid. “What'll it be?”

  
“I- I will.” Dmitri got out. “I will do it.”

  
“Good boy.” Carter cooed and went back to grinning. He snapped the case closed and stuck it back in his pocket. “Just in time too, your customer is about to arrive.” Carter moved his hand from the back of his neck and grabbed his hip instead. “Remember, keep your talking to a minimum. Only talk about him or the bar, not your work, or your life, or the company, or anything else, or we’ll have to revisit that ‘staying at my place for a week’ thing.”

Thirty seconds later, a well dressed man walked through the door.

  
“Vincent!” Carter called out. The man turned towards him and grinned.

  
“William!” He responded, throwing his arms out in greeting. “Sorry that I'm late, there was a wreck about a mile from here that blocked the usual route.”

  
“Oh, that's fine. Nothing to be done about it.” Cutter’s grin had gone from sharp to friendly, Dmitri noticed.

  
“And who is this perfect little thing?” Vincent asked, noticing Dmitri, looking at every inch of him with burning eyes. Dmitri felt his face bloom into a blush in spite of himself. He really could have just come naked in a golden cage and it would have made no difference.

  
“I am-” he began, about to tell him off, when Carter squeezed his hip threateningly. “Doctor Dmitri Ilyich Volodin.”

  
“A doctor, huh?” Vincent said. “Must of been a breeze for you.”

  
“It was.” Dmitri replied, doing his best to not sound abrasive and annoyed.

  
“Well, I'll just leave you two to it then.” Carter said with a grin. “Work is a bit of a bitch, and I have to get to another meeting in thirty minutes, so you two have fun!” He discretely slapped Dmitri's ass and made to leave before pausing. “And Vincent?”

  
“Yes?” Vincent said.

  
“Go ahead and be rough tonight. Dmitri's a little shy about it, but he loves it.” He grinned and continued on his merry way. “Ta!”

  
“Cукин сын.” Dmitri muttered.

  
“What was that?” Vincent asked.

  
“Oh, nothing.” Dmitri smiled warmly. “So… come here often?” Oh my fucking science that was so bad.

  
“Actually, yeah. It's my favorite bar in this crappy city.” Vincent grinned. “It used to be a speakeasy too, but it got renovated about twelve years ago, so you can't really tell anymore.”

  
Oh my science he's old. “Really?”

  
“Yeah, there was a big fuss about it from the historic society and a few of the patrons from that time. In the end, none of it really mattered.” Vincent laughed. “You know, initially I was upset, but I think I like it better this way. Floor’s more even and shit. Makes it a bit less of a potential lawsuit.”  
“Yeah, I really appreciate it.” Dmitri, for once, was not being sarcastic or putting on a show. He was wearing five inch heels, he really didn't want to be walking on uneven floor. He was barely managing this as it was.

  
“So tell me, what do you drink?” Vincent placed his hand on Dmitri's hip like it belonged there, and gave a friendly squeeze.

  
“I don’t drink that often. The last time I did, ended rather… badly.” Yeah, your buddy William made it end badly. he thought.

  
“Can you stomach anything that burns?” Vincent asked.

  
“Hell no.” Dmitri immediately recoiled. “Friend of mine used to light his drinks on fire before he drank them, and I was not a fan.” _Viktor was a fucking dumbass anyway. A slightly endearing dumbass._

  
Vincent laughed. “Alright, something sweet then. Sherry Temple?”

  
“Why not?” This was actually almost easy. Pretty much the same thing he had to do to keep people from looking at him weird after… well, every day after Volgograd, but worse and more energy consuming.

  
“It basically knocks you on your ass if you have more than half a glass, if you aren't used to alcohol.” Vincent said, cocking an eyebrow.

  
“I only get half a glass then.” Dmitri retorted. “Simple enough of a fix, no?”

  
Vincent laughed. “I like you. You have a brain in there, and you sure as hell know how to use it.” He looked at Dmitri up and down again. “That body doesn't hurt either.”  
Dmitri still wasn't comfortable being looked at like meat, but Vincent seemed almost… decent. He might actually be able to enjoy this a little.

* * *

 

Vincent shoved Dmitri onto the bed. “Such a lovely body…” he murmured, peeling off his clothes. “Undress.”

  
Dmitri pulled off his dress first, then the fishnets.

  
Vincent climbed on top of him. “Your body is a gift.” he murmured. He pulled off Dmitri's nude sports bra and threw it aside. “Look at that. Perky breasts, like they were just made for someone to play with.” He leaned close, ghosting his breath over one.

  
Dmitri shivered.

  
Vincent put a hand in Dmitri's thigh and squeezed. “And your thighs… they're strong. Meaty. Actually used for something other than just looking nice.” He pushed Dmitri down onto the bed. “I can go on for days about a body like yours.” he said. “Your arms deserve sonnets, Doctor Volodin.”  
Dmitri's face bloomed red. “I have seen a hundred just like them.”

  
Vincent smiled, brushing some loose hair out of Dmitri's face. He cupped his chin. “Yes, but yours are special.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Dmitri's neck. “You may not be aware of this, but people can tell you have been through a lot, and come out only stronger for it.”

  
Dmitri wanted to laugh. He was not stronger because of what he'd been through. It wore down on him like chalk being used to write lessons on a board. It broke him. It left him unable to think of anything but how to make sure no one else ever felt like this.

  
Vincent rubbed the corner of his eye. “It's alright.” he said quietly. “It's alright.”

  
Was it? Dmitri leaned into that touch. This was business, but it didn't feel like business… maybe Carter had decided to be merciful for once and was letting him transition through this slowly. Maybe.

  
He wasn't sure if he liked that.

  
Vincent leaned over and grabbed something off the table next to the bed. “I wasn't sure if I'd be using these tonight, but I hope you don't mind…” He showed Dmitri a pair of mahogany leather handcuffs.

  
“I don't mind.” This was more his speed. He could handle this. Probably. When was the last time he had had sex?

  
Vincent clicked the latches closed on his hands, and locked the cuffs together with a small padlock. “If you want them off, say ‘nightshade’.” he said quietly. He went down Dmitri's body, feeling his (ample) curves and (relatively few) edges, and stopped at his hips. “Your hips…” Vincent murmured. “They were made to hold a strong body.”

  
Dmitri sighed softly.

  
“Made to support you. Made to be fucked into. Made to be sturdy.” he continued, rubbing his palm against Dmitri's crotch. Vincent pulled down Dmitri's underwear and pressed a kiss to his stomach.

  
Dmitri squirmed. He wasn't expecting to this when he was commanded to come to that bar. He wasn't even expecting this when he was told why he was there. It was nice, alright, but… it made him very uncomfortable.

  
Vincent straightened up and he rubbed Dmitri's crotch more, pressing his fingers into him ever so slightly. Dmitri let out a small groan and Vincent grinned. “Enjoying yourself?”  
“Yes, actually.” Dmitri replied, almost cattily. “Fun fact: there's this area called the clitoris that would make me enjoy myself even more if you- ooh~” Dmitri cut himself off with a moan as Vincent started moving his fingers up and down on the outside of his cunt, making him moan and squirm.

  
Vincent chuckled and scooted his hips forwards. He continued playing with Dmitri's clitoris for a few minutes, before deeming him wet enough to continue. He uncapped the travel sized lube he'd brought with him, and coated his cock lightly with it, before pressing into Dmitri.

  
Dmitri gasped loudly and moaned at the sensation. It had been a while, to say the least, and Vincent was… well endowed. It didn't feel painful, but it didn't really feel good, either.

  
Vincent waited a little, letting Dmitri get used to the sensation of having a cock shoved up his cunt in its entirety. He watched his face, waiting.

  
And then he pulled his hips back and then snapped forwards just as fast. Dmitri made a small strangled noise. Vincent did it again, setting a rhythm of hard, deep thrusts. Dmitri moaned and panted. This was more like what he was expecting. He could work with this much better than with poetry and compliments. Vincent fucked Dmitri like he was getting an award for it, and Dmitri moaned like he wanted the whole world to hear. It was quite the match.

  
“Fuck, god, fuck,” Dmitri groaned.

  
“You don't have to call me god, Doctor, but if it's doing something for you-”

  
“Shut up and fuck me harder.” Dmitri gasped.

  
Vincent was still grinning. “As you wish.” Vincent leaned down, still fucking Dmitri as hard as he could manage, and bit down on his nipple.

  
“FUCK!” Dmitri shouted. Vincent licked and sucked and bit at his nipple, and Dmitri moaned and gasped and all but screamed at the feeling. Vincent moved onto the other nipple, and rubbed the first with his fingers to keep it stimulated. Dmitri was getting louder and louder now, and Vincent delighted in the sounds that spilled from his mouth like water from a faucet.

  
Dmitri hadn't really considered pain during sex as a turn on before, but he was realizing that it was definitely a turn on. Didn't make his desire to kick Director Carter in the balls so hard he sang soprano for saying something that neither of them actually knew was true about his sex life to a stranger lessen, but it helped him temper that rage. For now.

  
Vincent finally took his mouth off Dmitri's nipples and settled for teasing them with his fingers. He kissed and bit up Dmitri's neck, leaving small red and pink marks on his skin.

  
Dmitri felt warm, and dizzy, and like an absolute slut. And he didn't give a single damn. Oh sure, Carter would use this against him, but that was nothing new. None of this was new, he thought, pulse racing almost as fast as his thoughts.

  
Vincent left off kissing his neck for kissing his lips. Dmitri felt the heat in him pull towards his stomach. Vincent kept pounding him wildly and kissing him like his lips were air. Dmitri moaned into the kiss, and Vincent took it as invitation and started french kissing him. Dmitri burned. Vincent just kept fanning the flames.

  
Dmitri could barely breathe. The kiss, his own damn mouth, his body's reaction to physical activity- all of it was making it hard for him to breathe.

  
One of Vincent’s hand found its way down to his cunt. Dmitri gasped sharply as he came from the combination of hard fucking and manual stimulation, and Vincent wasn't long after.

  
They didn't really talk afterwards- there was the general “Was that ok?” and “You wanna use the bathroom first?”. Other than that, however, Vincent pretty much left him alone.  
Dmitri didn't bother staying the night. Funnily enough, he found a car that was marked by Goddard Futuristics waiting on the street corner.

  
“How’d it go?” The driver asked.

  
He didn't reply.

  
“Ah. First time. Sorry.” they said. “Wish I could tell you it gets better, but you just get number.”

  
“Tell me something that is actually news.” Dmitri responded dryly. “You just described every part of working for Goddard motherfucking Futuristics.”


End file.
